1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mount structure, an electronic component, and a method for manufacturing an electronic component, and particularly relates to a mount structure for an electronic component mounted, for example, on a portable telephone or a digital camera, an electronic component, and a method for manufacturing an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-266208 discloses a conventional chip-type electronic component. In the chip-type electronic component, an external electrode is formed by applying the external electrode to an end surface of a chip-type element and baking the same. When such a chip-type electronic component is mounted on a mount substrate such as a printed board, for example, solder cream is applied to a land electrode disposed on the mount substrate and the land electrode and the external electrode of the chip-type electronic component are connected to each other with the solder cream being interposed. In this case, the chip-type electronic component is mounted on the land electrode on the mount substrate by mounting the chip-type electronic component on the mount substrate and reflowing solder.
In such a mount structure for a chip-type electronic component, normally, the chip-type electronic component is self-supported owing to surface tension of solder cream. Depending on a condition for mounting, however, as shown, for example, in FIG. 17, solder cream (not shown) is molten on a land electrode 5 disposed on a mount surface 3a of a mount substrate 3 at the time of reflow of the solder cream and a chip-type electronic component 1 may move. Here, a corner portion of an external electrode 7 of chip-type electronic component 1 may come in contact with external electrode 7 of adjacent chip-type electronic component 1. Therefore, in amount structure 9 for such conventional chip-type electronic component 1, a trouble such as short-circuiting may occur between chip-type electronic components.